


teasing you

by babyblueliquor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reading, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: "You stop reading Ong Seongwoo and you'll regret not obeying my orders."





	teasing you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is my fic, which got stolen by someone who turned it into a wonhui fic and uploaded it here. this was originally a meanie fic which i uploaded on wattpad, and is MINE, so i dont want anyone to have any misunderstanding :)  
> enjoy

Seongwoo loved to read books. And Daniel knew that. 

But sometimes it was all too much for him, especially when Seongwoo ignored him just to read his books.

Seongwoo should know he was an overgrown puppy, so he needed attention at times.

So when Seongwoo decided to ignore him, again, on a rainy day, Daniel decided the boy needed a lesson.

"Which book are you reading, baby?" Daniel asked as he sat down beside Seongwoo. The older looked up from his glasses to spare Daniel a quick glance before focusing his dark orbs on the book again.

"Sense And Sensibility." he mumbled.

"Baby." Daniel leaned in to nuzzle against the soft skin of Seongwoo's  neck, and pressed a gentle kiss against it, "Talk to me", he spoke in a raspy voice, his lips moving against Seongwoo's skin.

Seongwoo squirmed but soon gained his composure again. "I'm reading, go somewhere else."

"Baby, but I'm feeling horny~"

"Go away." Seongwoo shooed, his eyes not leaving the pages of his book.

"That's not what you said when I had you underneath me last night, baby. Writhing and moaning-" Daniel's words were cut off by Seongwoo's hand. Daniel smirked when he saw Seongwoo visibly blushing from his words.

Daniel removed Seongwoo's  hand from his mouth and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's pouty lips, before getting pushed. "You're too much, what if the members hear you?"

"Let them, I don't care."

Seongwoo sighed, looking back down on his book. "Daniel–enough. I'm reading, go away."

Daniel visibly deflated and for a second Seongwoo  felt bad before he saw the almost invisible quirk of his mouth, on which he rolled his eyes and continued to read. Daniel settled himself beside Seongwoo and leaned his head on the older's shoulder. "Hmm...read to me."

Seongwoo glanced at Daniel to see if he was actually serious because Daniel had never asked him to ever read to him before. "Uh..okay."

Seongwoo cleared his throat and started. "Two delightful twilight walks on the third and fourth evenings of her being there, not merely-hnn-" Seongwoo stopped to look down at Daniel with large eyes, before aligning his sight in the direction of Daniel's hand, which was slowly creeping inside his pants.

"Daniel, what are fuck you doing?" Seongwoo  narrowed his eyes.

Daniel looked up at him with innocently large puppy eyes, as if he didn't just interrupt his boyfriend reading to him by sneaking a hand inside his pants.

"Oh, nothing. You can continue reading, don't let me interrupt you, sweetie."

Daniel smiled up at him and continue roaming his hand on Seongwoo's navel with teasing fingers.

"B-but-"

"Read." Daniel commanded.

Seongwoo didn't know where all this cockiness came from, but he couldn't help but comply even though he knew he should object the younger's ministrations.

"O-On the dry gravel of the shrubbery, but all over the grounds, and especially in the most distant parts of them, where the trees-hnn-" Seongwoo's lips elicited a wanton moan as Daniel's hands wrapped around his cock. He put his free hand on top of Daniel's , trying to pry his hand away. "D-Daniel-"

Daniel removed his hand and kissed his palm before continuing to give his cock slow pumps. "Read."

Seongwoo whined. "How the fuck can I read when you're-"

"You stop reading Ong Seongwoo and you'll regret not obeying my orders."

"Hn-okay.." Daniel gulped. "Where the trees were the oldest ngh-" Seongwoo stopped for a second when Daniel added one spit slicked finger in him as well, before he remembered Daniel's  words and continued, "a-and the g-grass was the hnn-the longest and wettest-"

"Don't know about the grass baby, but I know who's getting wet right now."

Daniel spread Seongwoo's thighs and teased, as he leaned down to tease Seongwoo's slit by flicking the tip of his tongue. Seongwoo's free hand came down to card through Daniel's hair. "Y-You asshole.." he cried as his back arched off the sofa.

"What did you say?" Daniel asked, as he hooked his fingers inside Seongwoo and pressed them roughly against the older's prostate.

The action had Seongwoo spasming and writhing in pleasure. He tried to push down onto his fingers but Daniel  wrapped his arms around his thighs and kept him in place.

"Baby, do I have to remind you what you should be doing right now?"

Seongwoo widened his eyes and quickly opened his book, scanning through the lines before finding out where he finished last time. "A-hnn-and wettest, had-assisted by the greater imp-imprudence of s-ihh-sitting in her weary s-socks and hnn-please..." Seongwoo whimpered, especially at seeing the way Daniel swirled his tongue around the length of his sensitive cock.

"Socks a-and stockings-stockings-stock-h-h-hnn D-Daniel please.."

Seongwoo weakly shoved at Daniel's shoulders to get him to stop, only to no avail.

"I've been good, I've been good boy, please let me-hngh-"

"Hmm-you can stop reading." Daniel smirked.

"Fucking finally." Seongwoo groaned as he threw the book somewhere on the ground, and found purchase on Daniel's hair, while the other gripped tightly onto the material of the sofa. Just to ground him onto something.

Seongwoo's breathing started to increase and his whines got louder and louder, and Daniel knew that he was close. He increased the pace of his fingers and spread them apart, watching Seongwoo suck his fingers in.

He deepthroated him all slow and good, until Seongwoo finally came, little 'ah ah ah's falling from his lips as he spurted come in white ropes and writhed on the cushion, looking fully sated with orgasmic pleasure.

"Fuck, that was so hot."

"I-" Seongwoo  started, eyes still hazy from his high.

"You?" Daniel looked up.

"I...am never reading a book for you again." Seongwoo panted.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ongniel (and wanna one) fic, i hope to make more! ive already got some ongniel drafts on my phone, if you have any ideas comment below!! xx
> 
> \- perrie


End file.
